Let's Blitz!
by hgyrsdfh
Summary: [One shot-revised] Time has passed since a special person left her side, she was invited to a Blitz Ball Champions tournament with all her guardians. A special request was made by a male player on the team...


by: silver_cosmos  
  
rated: PG  
  
e-mail: silver_cosmos@kuririnmail.com  
  
website: http://www.glimmerose.com  
  
Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN FFX or FFX2! I give full creadits to the creator and  
  
the makers...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A little thing I wrote because of listening to the song 1000 words over and over again...  
  
  
  
*~* Revised *~* I changed some of things from my first one!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~* Important *~*  
  
This fanfiction is written from Yuna's point of view...  
  
Let's Blitz  
  
It has been two years since... since I destroyed the dreams.  
  
The aeons are now gone. They took you away from me with them. Its  
  
eternal calm now, but it seems that there is something missing, that   
  
just makes me panic. You are a big liar. Cheater. You promised me   
  
that you will be back, that you will come running when I whistled.   
  
I missed the days when you were beside me, fighting along   
  
side with me. The time we spent together, every time you save me,  
  
I miss you all together. My story begins when I saw the Sphere of   
  
you. My heart leaped. You were promising to be back to me. Its the   
  
only thing that made me search for you, all over Spira. I went to   
  
every place!  
  
Then I had an invitation to attend a Blitz Ball match. As a high   
  
ex-summoner I would have to attend the championship of the season. Of course   
  
they provide me with the best seats there was. I heard some rumors   
  
about this match. I had no time to watch the other games since I was  
  
searching for a special person. But I heard that the team was the   
  
number one team in Spira against this some new blitz-ball team, some   
  
say they are old blitz-ball team... Well, I'm not sure about rumors,   
  
but it sounded interesting.  
  
When I arrived at the place, it was like Spira never chaged.  
  
Everybody was cheering, and was anxious to see this mysterious team,  
  
with its star player. Finally the game was going to start. I didn't  
  
feel like watching... So I told my guardians that I was going to   
  
the rest. They agreed with me and let me go to the special room  
  
they have prepared for me in Luca.   
  
As I leave, I can hear the announcer say the that the  
  
game is about to begin.   
  
"And here comes the One and Only team! A new team that   
  
beat the teams all over Spira! But can they beat Spira's 5 years  
  
straight champion?! Lets find out! Here they come! All the way  
  
from Zanarkand!"  
  
As soon as I heard this I dashed past my guardians and   
  
see the team. I almost fell over the balcony, luckyly Kimari   
  
caught me.   
  
"Hmmm, Who is the star player of this team? I'm sure  
  
everybody can decide who! Lets see them play! Oh, hold on one   
  
moment, there seems to be a request! A request from one of   
  
the player... If this Mysterious team wins, let me see the   
  
high summoner alone! Or else this team will not play..."  
  
At that moment everybody looked at me, asking for approval.  
  
I thought a moment about the request. The team will not come out yet.   
  
Then I looked at my guardians.  
  
"Yuna this person can be dangerous, ya?"  
  
"Kimari will understand what Yuna chooses."  
  
"Hmmm... I suppose, if not the audience will have nothing  
  
to watch..." Lulu said.  
  
"Yunie, I don't know... For all we know, he can be a creep!"  
  
I looked out to the at the audience. Every single eyes were  
  
watching me. They paid a high price for the ticket to this champion  
  
ship game.  
  
"How about I have my guardians with me?" I tried to bargain.  
  
"Hmm, oh, hold on, His answer is... No... What will you   
  
do high summoner?"  
  
"Lady Yuna! Lady Yuna! Lady Yuna! Lady Yuna!" the crowd   
  
started chanting.  
  
I glance once more at my guardians. They were silent. I   
  
know what most of them are thinking, they wouldnt allow me to go,  
  
but they know they can't run my life. I hesitate to answer. They   
  
did say Zanarkand... I made up my mind.  
  
"I will fulfill his request!" I said out bravely.  
  
"The High summoner approves! And here comes Spira's champion!"  
  
I looked at them, they were the same as always. Every  
  
year the people try different teams against them, so far no  
  
luck. None of them teams even lasted 3 minutes. They won every  
  
single game like it was nothing! They rarely practice too.  
  
Maybe there is nothing special about this year's game.   
  
I lost a little intrest in this match. I was about to leave again.  
  
"Here comes the Mysterious team!" the announcer said.  
  
I looked at them. None of them seems to catch my eyes.  
  
They dont look like they won or even ever played Blitz ball.   
  
How could they beat the teams all over Spira?  
  
"It looks like to me, that they are missing player." the  
  
announcer examines the team.  
  
The crowds went wild!  
  
A missing player? Maybe I should just leave.  
  
"And here comes the a player!"  
  
This "player" finally arrived. So what? I didn't even   
  
want to look at him.  
  
"First of all, I want to say this game that we play goes  
  
to the High Summoner!"  
  
That voice seems very familiar... I looked at the person  
  
that said it. Blonde hair?   
  
"Yuna! This game goes to you!"  
  
Tidus! I can't believe its you!   
  
The crowds started cheering crazy!   
  
"Let the Game begin!"  
  
I was cheering! My guardians was cheering too!   
  
He was scoring 4 points already! Champions... who cares?!  
  
They haven't made a single goal yet! Oh, there goes another one! Next  
  
he passed it to his team mate and he passed it back to him,  
  
confusing the 'Champions'. Then he scored another goal! I can't  
  
believe it!  
  
"Hey! How come you nevered play like that when you were   
  
in my teams, ya?"  
  
He winked at me and kicked the ball high. It went out   
  
of the playing field. Then he started to go after it and his  
  
foot also got out of the playing field and kicked it hard and  
  
aimed the goal area! I could see that its not going to make it.  
  
Next one of his team mates kicked the ball to him again. This  
  
time it went far out of the playing field! Tidus jumped out  
  
of the water and kicked the ball... Then he scores!!!  
  
My eyes were watery from laughing... Thats seven points  
  
and they 'Mysterious' team won the Championship of Spira! The  
  
crowds went wild! It wasnt even half time yet!   
  
"Yuna..." his voice was projected to the speakers,"that  
  
game was for you!"  
  
My inside seem to burst! I jumped off the balcony...   
  
Well, my guardians didn't approve that, They were yelling as if  
  
there was a fiend in the arena... To tell you the truth, I   
  
landed just fine!  
  
Tidus got out of the water and hugged me.   
  
"Is it really you?" I softly whispered.  
  
"Yea, I had to make a big appearance for you..."  
  
"You never told me you were a star of a team!"  
  
"You never asked..."  
  
He leans down a little. I closed my eyes. He kissed my lips. It  
  
was so soft and warm.  
  
*Background*   
  
The crowds cheered! They were bursting with happiness for the  
  
couple.   
  
*Back to the couple*  
  
"Are you real?" I finally can find my voice.  
  
"Of course... at least I think I am..." he gives me that grin.  
  
He hugged me again. I hugged him back. Then he pulled a way.  
  
"Now, you have a request to fullfil..." he gave me a big smile.  
  
"It was you all along?"  
  
"Well, yea" he game me a smile.  
  
"Lets go then!"  
  
"Hey, wait ya! Who said you guys can leave without us?"  
  
"Hey, Wakka its good to see you! She has a request to fullfil!"  
  
"You have to attend the award ceremony!" Lulu said.  
  
"Tidus! It's good to see you!" Rikku yelled.  
  
"My team can do that alone! See you!"  
  
I went and follow him. He held my wrist.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were back?" I asked confused.  
  
"I wanted it to be a suprise... Besides, I found my team the first   
  
day I got back, and well, they begged me to play."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Yuna..."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"You seem to chage..."  
  
"Well, you missed quite a lot!"  
  
"Yea? Well, I want to hear all about it!"  
  
"Well, My story begins when..."  
  
The end!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How is it????? This is my first time writing a fanfiction that isnt   
  
SM... hope you enjoyed it... 


End file.
